


Punzecchiamento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angel [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flash Fic, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Erik e Raoul si punzecchiano sempre.We are out for prompt.Bingo: "Baci malissimo” “È colpa del vischio, sono meglio di così"Prompt: Erik/Christine/Rsoul. La città delle luci
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471169
Kudos: 3





	Punzecchiamento

Punzecchiamento

"Baci malissimo" si lamentò Erik.

Raoul arrossì, voltandosi. "È colpa del vischio, sono meglio di così" si giustificò. "Inoltre tu non puoi parlare. Ti ecciti sentendo le persone cantare e non le tocchi neanche col pensiero" borbottò.

Christine si voltò, scuotendo il capo. "Smettetela di litigare, vi prego".

"Non capisce quanto tu sia divina a cantare, mia splendida Lottie" borbottò Erik.

Raoul si allontanò dal vischio, dalle bacche candide, era in piedi sotto di esso col Fantasma. "Lui non apprezza il mio modo di amarvi" si lagnò.

"Siamo nella città delle luci. Non è tempo di bisticci o sofferenze. Venite, festeggiamento questo primo Natale tutti e tre insieme, all'insegna dell'amore" li esortò la giovane.


End file.
